


Long Lost Singer

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Flirting with Danger [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Long Lost Singer

_“Devon? Is that really you?” He breathed._

_She took a step back, slightly behind Dean. “How do you know her name?” Dean asked, brows furrowed, not missing how you gripped his arm._

_Bobby couldn’t stop staring, his eyes watering. “She’s my daughter.” He said quietly._

* * *

Devon’s hair was wet, hanging loosely. She was wearing a baggy shirt that Dean had given her, and a pair of his sweats. Bobby had told them to come in, and before anything else, told her that she needed a hot shower. Her face lit up at that. So, Dean gave her some clothes, Bobby showed her where the shower was, and she was able to get all the dirt off of her.

Sitting on the couch, there was a mug of coffee in her hands. Her eyes were staring into the brown liquid, her elbows on her knees. Dean was next to her, Sam was in a nearby chair, and Bobby was leaning against his desk. No one had said a word since she’d come down. She’d been handed the mug, and you all sat down.

That was almost 10 minutes ago.

“How the _hell _are you alive?” Bobby asked.

Slowly, she looked up at him, confused. “I’m not sure what that’s supposed to mean…” She looked to Dean, who shrugged.

Bobby sighed. “When you were about a year old your momma and I got into a stupid fight.” He started. “She took you and left to stay with a friend. That’s the last time I saw either of ya.” He took a deep breath. “At _first_, I thought maybe she was just ignorin’ me. But when a week passed, I started to worry. Went out to get her, try to get y’all home. I got there and place was…it wasn’t there no more. I ain’t never seen nothin’ like that before.” She was chewing on her lip “I looked everywhere for you. Finally, I got wind of someone who might have some news. I tracked ‘em down. Got told you and your momma were killed by a pair o’ demons.”

Her eyes shot to Dean. He gave you a small nod. “They’re real.”

Looking back to Bobby, she swallowed, and he continued. “Didn’t believe him. Thought he was crazy.” He let out a sad chuckle. “But, I heard it more and more. Finally, I came home. Kept an eye on the news, but nothin’ was ever said. I had reported both of y’all missin’, but cops ain’t exactly good at findin’ people.” He sighed. “Your momma never mentioned me?”

“Said she didn’t like to talk about it. Never told me what happened. Said it hurt.” She shrugged.

“Wait a minute. You made it sound like you didn’t know anything about this after your wife died.” Sam pointed out. “Never mentioned Devon, or her mother.”

Bobby shot him a look. “Of course not, ya _idjit_. Why do you think I have so much whiskey on hand. You think I _wanted _to keep tellin’ people ‘bout the daughter I lost? About her mother?” He snapped.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “So, how old are ya, sweetheart?”

She looked over at him. “I’m 20. I’ll be 21 in a couple months.”

He smirked. “Guess someone’s gonna have to get you your first shot.”

“It ain’t gonna be _you_, ya idjit!” Bobby ground out. “Stay away from these two, will ya?” He looked almost like he was pleading.

“Um…” Devon licked her lips. “No offence, but I don’t know you. You really don’t have a right to be tellin’ me who to stay away from.”

Bobby didn’t look to pleased with that. “That one?” He pointed to Dean. “Has a bit of a reputation as a ladies man.” Next, he pointed to Sam. “That one? While he’s a bit higher on my approval list, still attracts women like there’s no tomorrow.”

She chuckled. “Well, they are _both _attractive.” His face was stern. “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna jump in bed with them.” Sipping her coffee, she shrugged. “Anyways, uh, where am I staying? I have no way to get back to my apartment.”

“You can stay here. These two idjits can get your stuff when they’re done dealing with this case.”

Devon shook her head. “I’m not moving here.” She argued.

“Uh, sweetheart?” Dean got her to look at him. “Once word gets out that Bobby has a daughter? You’ll be a target.”


End file.
